


Sunday Morning 3.0

by mickey2k14



Series: Sunday Morning [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Isaac is a Disney Princess, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan looks after his boys and Isaac's the little brother he needs to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning 3.0

"Hey," Isaac says, over breakfast, "you know how pregnant women have this glow about them?"

 

Jordan narrows his eyes at Isaac, "Where are you going with this?"

 

"I don't know what you're saying," he says, blue eyes wide and innocent, "I'm just talking about how pretty pregnant women look."

 

"If this is your way of telling me you want to steal a baby for the frat, I can tell you right now that it's not happening. The university would absolutely ream our asses, even more than that time when the pledges had to take care of chickens."

 

Isaac grins at the memory, "I miss Macy, she was a good hen."

 

"She's in a better place now."

 

Macy, which was short for McDonald's, had been their shy Peking who'd flown into a tree anytime anyone got near her. She'd been easily frightened, even though the boys treated her like a queen, and Jordan had found it hilarious every time he walked past a group of pledges trying to coax her onto the ground. She'd been taken to a sanctuary now, along with the other chickens, and some of the boys still visited her.

 

"But, yeah," Isaac says, returning to the original conversation, "pregnant women have a glow about them because they're happy and healthy. It's nice, I think."

 

"I'm not a pregnant lady," Jordan says, pointing his spoon at Isaac.

 

"I don't think you are, it was just the first comparison that came to mind," he shrugs, "and I think you're happier than you were a few months ago. It's weird, considering all the other third years are panicking while you're not bothered at all."

 

"Maybe because I'm getting regular sex?"

 

"It's more than sex, though, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah," he says, smiling fondly, "it is."

 

Because Jordan's built for relationships.

 

It's not that he can't do casual sex but he's made for the long haul, for marriage and the white picket fence and the two and a half kids, and he likes what he has now with Derek and Stiles. He likes having that security, knowing he has someone to fall back on, and he supposes he's been feeling better recently as a result.

 

"Is it weird?" he asks, "I never thought I'd be that kid who pinned their happiness on someone else."

 

Isaac thinks about it, "No, I think it's good. The relationship you have is healthy and functional, not codependent, and there's nothing wrong with letting other people make you happy. That's what you have your friends for."

 

Jordan can't help but notice how Isaac doesn't include family in that.

 

"We're going to have a frat party tonight," he decides, "text everyone and tell them to meet in the common room at seven."

 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Getting wasted in the middle of the week?"

 

"It's not going to be one of those parties, I want a chilled out night with pizza and movies. Sometimes, it's just good to relax and a lot of the first years are probably stressed so it'll take their mind off of it."

 

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

 

Jordan grins, "I'm the king of good ideas."

 

Not all the brothers can make it but the majority can and it's a nice evening filled with banter, good food and better company. Their frat events are usually centred around drinking, and most of the brothers enjoy that, but it's not bad having this kind of night, either. Because there's something different about sprawling out on the couches with a film playing in the background and games of cards and monopoly and an aborted attempt at twister.

 

"This is good," Isaac says, around a mouthful of chocolate covered pretzels, "I can't remember the last time I played this well at monopoly."

 

"You mean you can't remember the last time you were this sober while you played."

 

"That, too."

 

Isaac somehow manages to win, because he's a sneaky little shit, and then it's late enough that Jordan thinks they ought to go to sleep because he's nowhere as young as the freshers. He's responsible, though, so he clears up a little of the mess, which mostly involves throwing food wrappers in the general direction of the bin and moving the plates onto the counters, but it counts. It's one of those lazy nights when no one's vomited or in danger so Jordan can't bring himself to muster the energy to do much more.

 

The clock says it's a little after four, which sounds right because they marathoned the whole of The Hobbit, and someone's in Isaac's bed so it only makes sense for them to crash together.

 

Isaac's hair is fluffy and it tickles and he rolls over sometime in the night to cling to Jordan like an octopus and he's quite possibly the worst person to share a bed with but then he's whispering 'thanks' in Jordan's ear and Jordan can't help but hold him a little tighter.

 

In return, Isaac snuggles in closer and all is good.


End file.
